Never Mind The Strangers
by BonesBird
Summary: After their separation, Hotch has to try to convince Haley that he's still beside her, and will be until the end.


**Title: Until The End  
****Summary: After their separation, Hotch has to try to convince Haley that he's still beside her, and will be until the end  
****Lyrics: Never Mind The Strangers - The Saw Doctors**

**So, I haven't written to a Saw Docs song for a while. I swear I've already done a fic to this song, but could be because I love it so much. Hope my H/H readers like. I'm also working on a fic to the Irish traditional song "The Fields Of Athenry" that is gonna be a Rossi/Hotch AU Friendship piece.  
****For Sheila. As ever.**

**_

* * *

Takes two to get together  
_****_It takes time to make it last  
_****_Sure we'll all end up in some ways  
_****_Like a drink in last nights glass_**

In the year and a bit since their separation, he'd tried to show her how much he still cared for her. How much he'd always cared for her. How much he'd continue to care for her until the moment he no longer breathed and beyond. He had loved her almost his entire life, and he wasn't about to stop now, just because they were technically no longer legally married.

_**But we take this chance together  
**__**Lets not think about the end  
**__**Never mind the strangers  
**__**Coz I'll always be your friend  
**__**Until the end**_

He had never wanted them to end, he had taken his vows seriously when he'd promised "til death do us part". He had neglected some of his duties towards her. Had spent too much time at work. Not listened to her worries and fears as much as he could have done. There was so much more he could have done. Maybe a day out, he, Haley and Jack, would help ease things.

_**We've crossed the seas together  
**__**And we've had our ups and downs  
**__**We've gone further than we ever dreamed  
**__**From our county Galway town**_

They had come such a long way. She was no longer angry at him for his job, just accepted that it would mean he never had a regular schedule for seeing them. He was calmer around them, because he didn't feel like he was going to have to fight her whenever they spent time together. They had both been at fault for what had gone on, he wasn't going to blame anything on her, or on himself.

_**But if we're up on top tomorrow  
**__**Or if it all just ends  
**__**Never mind the strangers  
**__**Coz I'll always be your friend  
**__**Until the end**_

"Aaron" She smiled, sorting Jack out into a car seat in the back of his car. He hadn't had too much chance to see his son grow, not as much as he'd like. It still sometimes felt like it had only been days since he'd been born, but he wasn't far off being 4 years old. 4 years! It had flown by, he smiled as she climbed in the front seat next to him.

_**Oh it hasn't all been easy but sure  
**__**That's the way it goes  
**__**Been shaken rocked and rattled  
**__**Taken jabs and body blows**_

"How is everything" He asked while driving, a few minutes silence preceeded her answer.

"Good, Jack starts pre-school soon, just in mornings" she said, clearly weighing up what she should tell him, they'd had this day out planned for a while, and he was glad that no case had come up, stopping the day they had planned.

"Wow, school. He's growing up so fast" He caught her eye and they both smiled a genuine smile, not dancing around their still sometimes awkward relationship.

_**But there's a strength in being together  
**__**Like a steel bar that won't bend  
**__**Never mind the strangers  
**__**Coz I'll always be your friend  
**__**Until the end**_

Because he still loved her, and he was still trying to show her every day that he loved her. It was what he dedicated every family outing they had. After the initial awkwardness they fell into their usual patterns, they sat in the park. Picnicked with the other families, watched Jack run about on the park with the other kids. Just like any other family.

_**We've seen the other side of life  
**__**And not been too impressed  
**__**Doesn't beat a day at home  
**__**If you put it too the test**_

"Haley. I still love you" He came out with, whilst carrying Jack back through the park as night began to fall, she slipped her hand into his. "I know nothing can change what we are now, not even our feelings. But I'll always be your friend" he whispered, squeezing her hand before letting go, and getting Jack into the car.

"I know Aaron." She responded, throwing her arms around his neck for a hug. Before everything went back to normal.

_**But at least we took the challenge  
**__**We didn't just pretend  
**__**Never mind the strangers  
**__**Coz I'll always be your friend  
**__**Until the end**_


End file.
